User blog:Kick Luv/Me Without You One-Shot
So, in this story, Jack and Kim have been dating for 1 year. Hardly getting into arguments, everyone thinks they're soulmates. This is Kim's POV on her relationshoip with Jack on their 1 year anniversary. Scene: Kim and Jack's 1 year anniversary, park. 11:00PM I remember when Jack and I first met. My apple slipped from my hand and he almost gracefully caught it with his foot. Hilarious. When I first saw him, I knew I'd be seeing him more often. Here we are now, together for 1 year officially.I think back to all those times Jack has saved me. Ricky Weaver, that Brody kid, the Black Dragons, and many more to come I'm sure. Jack and I are walking in the park right now, hand in hand, after we left the restaurant. He's in a nice spiffy suit, and I'm wearing this sheek silk navy blue mid-thigh off the shoulder dress, hair curled, gold clutch and flats.I look over to Jack, who seems lost in thought."Jack?" I whisper. Not even a millisecond after his name came from my mouth, he turns his head around, facing me. That's what I love about him. He'll always be there for me."Yeah?" Jack whispers back."Do you think I look bad in this dress? I mean, I don't think it suits me in the slightest." I say."Kim, even if you were walking around in your pajamas with your hair completely tangled, you'd still be beautiful to me. I think that's when you look the most beautiful." Jack whispers, smiling lovingly."But some of the people in that restaurant were looking at me, like they were judging me. I bet if they rated me out of 10, I wouldn't even be zero." I said."Kim, the people in the restaurant don't know what they're talking about. They clearly don't know how special you are in my eyes. Even with all those other girls around like Donna Tobin, or Grace, you'd be the only one I'd be looking at. And to me, you're 10 out of 10. No, you're 100 out of 10." Jack said softly, taking my hand and kissing it. He treats me so well.But why am I still not convinced? I still feel under rated and insecure. I simply just smile at Jack and look down at my feet.Like he knew exactly what I was thinking, Jack gently lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes."Kim, you don't need to be insecure. I know you think you don't look good enough, trust me, I know how much it hurts. I'm insecure about myself too. But whenever I'm insecure, you know what I do? I think of you. I think 'clearly, If I could get someone as gorgeous and perfect as you, then there must be something good about me.'" He says. My heart melted at his words. He's so sweet to me, I can't believe he's mine. He always has the right thing to say to lift my spirits up. He knows exactly how much I'm hurting on the inside. That's another thing I love about him.I love him too much to put into words. He's everything a girl could ever ask for. I just can't believe I'm the girl that caught his eye. Jack Anderson makes my life perfect."One day Kim, you're going to look into the mirror and see exactly what I see now. A talented, flawless, stunning, sophisticated, tough, sensitive sweet girl. In other words, pure perfection." He said to me. I could feel my eyes watering at that very moment. Why can't I see what he sees? All I see is someone who's trying too hard to bump up her standards."Kim, it's okay. Please don't cry. It's gonna be okay." He said, pulling me close and hugging me, like he never intended on letting go."Jack, how can you see so much in me, when I see absolutely nothing?" I said, pulling away a bit to look up at him, while drying my tears with one hand."Because. You're blinding yourself with all your doubts. You refuse to believe what I think of you, and you make it seem like I'm saying just the opposite. Kim, if you were someone else for 2 seconds, in those short 2 seconds you'd see everything I do. You're perfect, Kim. It's impossible to be any more perfect than you are now." Jack said softly, looking deep into my eyes."Jack...I...you make everything worth the pain, you know that?" I whispered to him, causing him to smile."You have no idea how much that means to me." He whispered back, pulling me back in a hug.This was the best anniversary ever. Jack is the best boyfriend ever. He knows exactly how to treat me, and I'm thankful for him. I'm thankful he came into my life. I'll never take him for granted. Ever."Jack, you sure know how to treat a lady." I chuckled.Jack chuckled aswell. "You make it easy for me to treat you so well. Everything I said about you is true, Kim. I hope you know that." He said."I do now." I smiled, looking up at him.He looked down at me and smiled. "Good" He said. "I love you, Kim.""I love you too, Jack. Happy anniversary." I said.We both leaned in for what I thought was the perfect kiss. Cue fireworks! The end. <3 Category:Blog posts